


Warmth

by SCRedfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever feel safe when the one next to you is there, and making the bed feel all warm and toasty and yet you can't fall back asleep? Or just sleep at all? Sam does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Sam loved how Dean's body temperature kept the sheets nice and toasty, especially at night when he was shirtless and the day's hunting caused his body to release the excess heat. While Sam himself usually preferred to sleep with a shirt on and kick off the blankets when he got too warm, for some reason being next to Dean was more comfortable.

Right now he was lying on his back, Dean facing away from him. He had been awake for at least a couple of hours, trying hard for peaceful slumber to take him. He was most certainly comfortable and well-relaxed but didn't understand what was keeping him awake. There wasn't anything bothering him and they weren't working a case--so why was he still up? He sighed, long and deep. No matter, he thought to himself. When the sandman was ready, he'll come.

Dean gave a little snort, startling Sam for a second from his reverie before he went back to snoring. He often wondered what his brother dreamt about after a long day, be it about Sam or otherwise, for no doubt his eyes were probably rolling around in their sockets and his fingers were moving. The last time he dreamt about something that really got him going, he woke up in a cold sweat and yelled out for his brother--turned out Dean had a nightmare and once Sam was able to calm him down, it took him a good twenty minutes to stop Dean from fretting.

"S-Sam..." Dean huffed out in a low voice. 

"Dean?" Sam answered just as quietly, looking over at him.

"Why are you still up?" He asked as Sam rolled over towards him, chest to back. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he reassured, placing a soft kiss on Dean's bare shoulder. Dean looked over at him with tired eyes, barely making any effort to get them open. "I just can't sleep."

"Hmpf. Then you're not fine."

"I am, actually." Sam readjusted and slipped an arm under the over-sized pillow, holding his brother around the waist with the other and snuggling into him more.

"Then why haven't you gone to sleep yet?"

"Because I've been listening to you snore, and it's comforting." He tucked his fingertips under the band of Dean's boxers, feeling the slight wisps of hair. 

Dean smirked, resting his head back against the pillow. "Sap."

Sam soon fell asleep shortly after Dean did, and under the spell of his warmth.


End file.
